Epically awesome
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: Post 5x19. He grins in the darkness of his bedroom, her body completely flat out next to his because she's exhausted. Running around for weeks like a secret ninja, and his injury leaving her very enthusiastically doing all the work in the bedroom.


post epi 5x19

**A/N:** So, the image is just because that's pretty much how I felt after watching and I'm not entirely sure if you would call this a post epi (even though it is in fact set post episodically) or the flailing nonsense of a mushed out fan. I love my *our* show, I do, to the moon and back, til the wheels fall off, (and yes because I have to) ALWAYS!

* * *

**_"Hello, I love you..."_**

* * *

She loves him, she does.

He grins in the darkness of his bedroom, her body completely flat out next to his because she's exhausted. Running around for weeks like a secret ninja, and his injury leaving her very enthusiastically doing all the work in the bedroom. And she's not exactly one to shy away from the task at hand - or thigh or lip - and when she's on the job...

He snorts.

She grunts in her sleep like she knows what his brain just did with her generosity and he pulls his leg away a bit because she can be quite kicky in her sleep, and even though she kissed his knee lovingly before she climbed him like a tree, he is still very _very_ naked.

But his brain is one great big whirling dervish of _"Oh my god, she loves me"_ mixed in with sugar and cake - because that cake, not to mention all those cupcakes, was big enough to serve closer to one hundred people than the thirty or so she actually invited - and _sex _ endorphin's or maybe just endorphin's in general because he is that happy. Then there are the pain meds that don't exactly make him the most coherent of people, so keeping track of the level of _epic _ and_ awesome _ and _oh, Kate _ is just too far beyond his control.

He's heard the story, he wants it again though and he will drag it out of her sometime tomorrow, but it can wait. Because even though he would love to wake her up, she's sleeping so contentedly, so peacefully with that little pleased smile on her face, that he can't bring himself to do more than run the palm of his hand the length of her thigh and let it fit perfectly into the narrow curve of her waist.

_"It's one of the things I love about you."_

That's what she said, _one_ of, one of the _things_. Which implies there are more, hundreds more, maybe hundreds of hundreds, not quite thousands but heading that way.

He loves hundreds of things about her, so it's fair and _epic_ and _awesome._

He loves the way she just threw that in there, not an I like but I love and so what if he knows it, hearing it is awesome and again epic and yes reusing those words clearly the pain meds have moved passed that _just kicking in isn't the world floaty_ stage and are now drifting into_ calm blue seas and isn't the world pretty oh look a squirrel what rhymes with squirrel? Wirrel, quirrel_ phase that leaves his brain a rambling rampage of repetition and apparently alliteration. But that's ok, because there really is no other way to describe it, and_ her_ and the whole entire thing - _extraordinarily epically awesome_.

He loves that she convinced the Captain to play along, and somehow convinced her to not attend the party which meant he got to kiss Kate, thoroughly, several times in front of people and alone and that one time with cake and frosting and her snickering in his lap in the darkened corner of the apartment that she _rented_.

He loves that she rented an apartment to entertain him. Loves that his practical and far too sensible girlfriend, partner, love of his life, best friend, epically awesome detective went a little crazy and extravagant and he loves that. Loves that it was for him.

He loves that she knows him, that she listened to the gift he wanted when he was jokingly teasing her at Valentines day two months ago, loves that she put it all into practice and then threw herself into acting out a damsel in distress role as he sat and watched. He loves that she let him feel like he was losing his mind and that she stuck to character to keep the scenario going.

He loves that she panicked when she thought he didn't like it, when she thought he was angry. She clapped her hands and grinned and laughed and flung herself at his mother in relief and hugged her, his _mother_, for support.

She drew his daughter in, that might be the most awesome part aside from all the other awesome parts. She made her a co-conspirator, a confidant and an accomplice and they might all mean the same thing but, pain pills dammit, it's not his fault if his brain is one incoherent flailing mess.

She does that to him anyway, but she loves him on his birthday with cake and murder mysteries and acting and making every single member of their lives _shine _ in their own unique way. The boys kicked down the door, and his mother directed her students and Kate sat back and made another of his dreams come true.

A dream within a dream really because she's here, lips parting, chest rising enticingly and warm, so warm that the ache in his knee resting against her thigh feels good and she's drooling because she wore herself out.

And in a room full of people she blew his mind and yelled _surprise_ and kissed him, and kissed him and secreted him away and kissed him again. And she set him up to solve a murder mystery for his birthday, showing him how well she knows him, how deeply he is ingrained in her and her in him, and everyone in their lives together, all tangled and twisty and everyone he knows is _awesome_.

Everyone, even the Captain, she didn't come and that makes her awesome and she loves him in her own way too. Even if it's the way where by she gets to yell at him and narrow her eyes and breathe fire through her flared nostrils, it's all good.

His birthday is, was and forever will be_ epically awesome_.

And he will get her back. The sleeping beauty curled at his side with that happy smile still soft on her lips and her fingers gripping so tight to his pillow like she's not going anywhere, here to stay, and he's not doubting that in the slightest.

Nope.

Because her kissing him in front of all of those people, at a party, in a pretty dress with him in a suit and love and happiness in her eyes, it feels like the biggest foreshadow ever. The plan a little out of his hands in the sheer monumentosity of if - and if that's not a word again blaming the pain meds, because it sure feels like a word - the universe poking fun at him. It's all good.

And he will get her back, because they are amazing and she is amazing and whatever, _whatever_ comes next will be the same, because HELLO, she loves him. She loves him in hundreds of weird little ways and he loves her inside out and upside down and with _wheels_ now he has that chair.

He grins as he watches her sleep, he will get her back, blow her mind and take her by surprise, and it will be_ epically awesome_.


End file.
